Bodily health is a legitimate concern of which more and more persons are becoming conscious, and in the majority of cases, in keeping with the maxim, you are what you eat, good nutrition is a necessary foundation to good health. In addressing the problem, the sensible approach would be to prepare nutritious foods by cooking the raw food as from "scratch." However, as all too many people know by experience, today's fast-paced lifestyle can leave little time to prepare nutritious foods, and many persons resort to prepared foods, which require only heating, but of these, many are sorely deficient in adequate nutrition.
It would be desirable to be able to safely and efficiently prepare, in today's fast-paced lifestyles, nutritious foods. It would be further desirable to have flexibility in the same, and to be able to keep the food so prepared, before or even after its preparation, palatable and relatively safe from spoilage.